Screamerella
by Sapphire225
Summary: Armada. A disgruntled and tired Optimus tells the kids fairytales. Only... he doesn't remember everything and throws in some random things.
1. Chapter 1

Sapphire225: Hehe, Optimus tells the kids TF fairytales, with his own little twist. Enjoy!

---

"Optimus, we're bored."

Carlos laid back on the sofa, his feet on the coffee table with his arms holding his head for balance. Rad sat left of him while Alexis sat right. Billy was leaning against the wall next to the couch, while Fred sat on the floor, cross-legged. Optimus was next to the balcony they were on, along with a sleeping Scavenger.

It was ten o'clock at night on a rainy Saturday and very quiet. There must have been no readings on the minicon panels which were waiting to be found. The Decepticons probably didn't receive any signals either. Or, probably the rain was blocking any transmissions and signals, for both factions of the war. Also, a storm warning was about through the whole entire town, since there was a large storm which caused the television cable to go out. And Hotshot was preoccupied with Smokescreen to annoy Red Alert, who had seemed to have gone off somewhere. So, none of the kids could actually play and have fun. Well, not for the time being.

Optimus looked beside him at a halfway asleep Carlos, who was beginning to nod his head to sleep. "I'm sorry kids, but the power is out for the moment and it won't be back until tomorrow morning."

"Great…" Billy grumbled, "How are we going to kill time until then?"

'_These kids are going to drive me crazy one day…' _Optimus thought silently as he tried to think of a solution. '_Where in this fraggin base is Hot Shot when you need him!?"_

"Relax guys. You're not here just to have fun." Answered Alexis, lifting her head from crossed arms. Optimus would have praised the young human female is it weren't for the fact that she was the reason why they had came _here _instead of to their own homes. Why the heck did the slagging human reporter have to tell the citizens to stay where they are until morning? Even he had to admit, the humans were getting quite annoying and burning his circuits ever so slowly.

Rad, who had just fallen asleep, woke up quickly with his half lidded eyes centered on the Autobot leader. "Can you tell us a story from Cybertron?"

"Hm?" Optimus looked down at Rad, who had curiosity in his eyes.

"Or even a fairytale?" Fred asked.

Optimus' left optic had seemed to narrow a bit at that question, as if raising an eyebrow. "What is a fairytale?"

Alexis placed her hands on her lap and looked up at Optimus. "A fairytale is a story made up about things that could never happen."

"But, we're too old for stories like that Fred. What are you? A baby?" Billy asked, glaring down at his dimwitted friend. The "fat one," as Blurr had named him, seemed unphazed.

"No," Fred answered, "It's just that fairytales talk about delicious food."

The other kids sighed in annoyance at their friend's obsession with food. It was as if, all he could think about was food. He was probably the most annoying organics that had joined the team. He was whiny, ravenous, and probably even plain stupid.

"So that's what those stories were."

The kids looked back at Optimus who seemed to have a full understanding about the 'fairytales' that he had heard from what the children had called 'television.'

"…Alright kids, I will tell you kids a story."

"Huh?" The humans asked in unison, looking at Optimus wide eyed. Optimus turned around and sat on a transformer-sized chair. The humans went down the stairs attached to the side of the balcony and sat at his feet. "This is bound to be interesting…" Billy said quietly to himself.

"Alright kids, I will tell you the story of…Screamerella." Optimus said. He had remembered the story a bit, but forgot some parts of it and had only remembered the partial part of the title. '_It was something-ella…but who cares?' _

"Um, Optimus?" asked Carlos, "Don't you mean _Cinderella?_"

Unfortunately, Optimus had ignored his question. No sooner had Carlos said that, he started his "accurate" story.

---

_Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful young maiden fembot named Screamerella. She was young and her family was very wealthy. Sadly to say, she had a cruel and evil stepmother. Her name was Megatrocia. Screamerella's father must've been horribly desperate since he had married her. Megatrocia also had two children of her own. They were Cyclonia and Demolishina. They were very mean to Screamerella because they were jealous of her beauty. Also, Screamerella had sliced their dresses in half due to its horrible ugliness. _

_One day, Screamerella's father had died of disease. But it was actually because her father had kissed his horrible wife. Poor Screamerella was stuck with her stepmother and stepsisters. Her only friends were the little minicons that had scurried about the house. Also, her stepmother danced happily around her stepfather's tombstone, because she had inherited her husband's fortune. _

_They moved to a mansion on the largest grassy hill of Cybertron… _

_--- _

"Optimus?"

Optimus Prime paused and looked down at Rad, who had a confused look on his face. "Why did you have the Decepticons be the main characters?"

"And I thought Cybertron was made of metal." Alexis said with her hands on her hips. _'Slaggit, I should have seen this coming.'_

Optimus was quiet for a minute or so. He soon broke the silence. "Do, you kids want to hear the story or not?"

The human teenagers nodded their heads for Optimus to continue. "Very well then…"

---

_They moved to a mansion on the largest METAL hill of Cybertron. Poor Screamerella was forced by her evil family members to leave all her belongings she had left to a hobo who seemed to love to eat them, despite the fact they were not food. She had to live in the attic for the rest of her life and the things she had left were her recharge bed and her little minicon friends. _

_Poor Screamerella was forced to clean behind her stepsisters and stepmother and do their bidding. To add to the humiliation, they had her dress as a maidbot. _

_Screamerella had tried to get rid of her evil siblings and mother. She had poisoned their energon drinks, set a large ax over their beds, and even hired a mafia to take them out when they would go out. Sadly, fate would not let them die. _

_Surprisingly, poison was considered sugar to them and it actually fueled their power. The axes had not even left a scratch on them while they had slept, and Megatrocia's looks had scared the mafia away. When they had soon found out Screamerella's intentions and had severely restricted her bathroom privileges. _

_--- _

"Since when did Transformers use the bathroom?" Billy asked, scratching the back of his neck.

Optimus Prime fixed his optics onto the freckle-faced human. It took Billy only a few seconds to realize it was a glare. And Billy knew it was the Just-Go-Along-With-The-Story glare. Billy closed his mouth and nodded his head, to let the leader know he had received the message. Optimus grinned under his faceplate.

"Now, where was I? Oh! Now I remember…

---

_Screamerella had given up hope of ever removing her evil family off the face of Cybertron. _

_One day, while Screamerella was mopping the floor with a mere toothbrush, there was a knock at the door. Demolishina rushed to the door, just to be tackled by Cyclonia. _

"_Get off Cyclonia! I got here first!" growled Demolishina, trying to pry her equally ugly sister off of her back._

"_No! The door's for me!" Cyclonia shrieked into her sister's audio receivers. As they fought, Screamerella walked passed them and answered the door. When she opened it, she saw a jet transformer dressed in dark red boots and hat. He had golden optics and a yellow faceplate, while the rest of his body was white, silver, and red. _

_--- _

The children could not help but chuckle. Jetfire would not be pleased to know that he was dragged into the story. Their attentions were dragged into the story. Optimus may not have gotten the story completely correct, but he did make it very interesting.

---

"_Good day miss." The male jet transformer greeted, getting on one knee while swerving his hat off his head and to his chest. He grabbed Screamerella's hand and tried to kiss it, but remembered he had a faceplate. Screamerella realized what he had intended to do and slapped the poor robot across the face. _

"_What did you do that for?" _

_Before the femme could answer the male jet's question, she was pushed to the side by her stepsisters. Their optics were pink with hearts. _

"_Why, hello handsome!" giggled a flustered Cyclonia, her optics flickering. _

_The poor jet only shuddered before gaining the courage to take a step closer to the ugly femmes. "I'm just the messenger. I'm here to tell you that everyone is invited to the Transformer Ball." _

"_Will you be there cutie?" Asked Demolishina, hugging the disgruntled Jet transformer while running her finger over his chest. Cyclonia latched onto his back burying her head into his shoulder. _

_The messenger went wide-optic and pushed the two sisters off of him before running back down the hill, howling in sheer horror of the treatment he was given by the hideous femmes. _

_The two sisters sighed romantically until they saw a sheet of paper fly across their lovestruck faces. Cyclonia grabbed the paper and began to read it. _

"_Hey! The paper says there is a Transformer Ball! And we're invited!" Cyclonia exclaimed. _

_--- _

"But Jetfire already said that already!" Carlos stated.

"I can stop this story right now if I get one more interruption." Optimus told them. _'If these kids wanted to, they could become movie critics.'_

Alexis placed her hand on Carlos' lips, silencing the spaniard. Optimus nodded his head towards Alexis to signal a thank you.

Rad just shook his head and leaned forward into a better position. _'This is going to be an **interesting **story…"_

-----

Hope You like Chapter 1 of Screamerella! Please review and criticize at will.

Starscream: You had me act like a wuss! And you made me a femme!

Sapphire225: Hey! It's just a story!

Kim: A screwed up story…

Sapphire: -- Will you just shut up?


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, I'm finally updating! AFTER 50 YEARS! Cough…cough…cough…HACK! Ahem, well, here is chapter two of Screamerella!

---------------

Leaning forward, the Autobot commander continued the falsified fairy tale.

---

_Screamerella had heard all about the Transformer Ball before the messenger had ran off. Oh how she wished she could leave the house, but then, who wouldn't! She had been cooped inside of that mansion for over a million years! That much years for a human, if they were even able to live that long, would have the boredom kill them! _

_Unfortunately, the chances of her going to the ball were very slim. _

"_The Transformer Ball! I can't wait to go!" the femme seeker shouted with glee. But the happiness she had for that one second disappeared when she saw the glares on her sisters' faces. _

"_Go? Go where?" asked Demolishina, folding her arms across her chest. _

_Screamerella frowned. "T-to the Transformer Ball." _

_Cyclonia sneered. "You aren't going anywhere Screamer! You have to clean my room!" _

"_And sweep the floor!" added Demolishina. _

"_And do the dishes!" _

"_And wash the clothes!" _

_Screamerella would have raised an eyebrow if she had one. "Since when did we wear clothing? We're robots." _

"_Shut up," growled Cyclonia, "The point is, you have no time at all to go to the Transformer Ball!" _

"_And mother wouldn't allow YOU, of all people, to come along! So get to work!" commanded Demolishina, pointing to a pile of cleaning utensils which in the corner of the room. _

_Screamerella let out a sad sigh grabbed the broom and began to sweep. _

_--- _

"Sniff…sniff…"

Optimus turned his attention onto the plump human with black hair. "Fred, are you CRYING?"

Indeed, Fred was shedding many tears from his eyes and tried to suck up the mucus from his nose, which was slowly coming down. "I'm sorry Optimus…I…I just can't help it! Why did they do _that_ to poor Screamerella?"

Billy slapped his forehead before letting out a groan. "Fred! It's just a story! Get it together!"

Fred took one more sniff before wiping his eyes. Swallowing the sadness and saliva down his throat, he turned his attention back to the Optimus Prime. "Okay. I'm alright now. You can continue…"

"…Alright. Back to the story." Optimus said.

---

_Screamerella's evil stepmother and stepsisters had already left. Poor Screamerella was all alone, with only her little minicon friend, Swindle, with her. With Swindle on her shoulder, she walked outside, with a bag of trash and rusted bolts over her other shoulder, towards the trashcan. _

_Screamerella stopped at the trashcan, and leaned forward. She didn't notice that Swindle had just fallen off her shoulder, and into the trashcan. _

_Swindle sat up, and rubbed his mechanical temples then looked up…only to see the trashcan falling on top of him. Being crushed from the weight, the little minicon beeped for help, but Screamerella was too caught up in her problems to hear him, or to even care! _

_Screamerella sighed and leaned her head onto her lap, slowly falling asleep until… _

"_OW! I'm going! I'm going! Geez!" _

_Screamerella leaned up in shock and looked around to see the person who had said that. She looked up to see a purple transformer, with pink optics and handlebars on his head. To her surprise, the visitor was flying without any wings and, to both her and the other transformer's disgust, he was dressed in a poofy purple dress. _

_--- _

"You made Sideways a cross-dresser?" Billy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Optimus chuckled a bit. "Well, it **does **fit his name a bit."

"You got me there. Go on."

---

_The cross-dressing robot was floating downward and landed right in front of her. "My Primus…" _

_Screamerella gave the purple transformer a confused look. "Who the heck are you?" _

_The purple transformer turned his attention to the femme in front of him. "Who me? Oh! You must be Screamerella, right?" _

"_Yeah…" _

"_Okay, right gal." The robot sighed in relief. "Screamerella, I am your fairy godrobot!" _

"…_Okay, I've finally lost it…" _

_Screamerella turned to walk inside her house and probably get as much medication as she could. Unfortunately, the fairy godrobot flew in front of her and blocked her way. _

"_You haven't lost your mind! Trust me! Now come on! I have to make you happy. It's bad enough that the lead fairy, Unicrona, had to make me wear this ugly dress!" _

"_Alright, you got my attention now. What do you want?" Screamerella asked. _

_Her fairy godrobot's eyes narrowed a bit. "Actually, I'm here to make you happy. So, you want to go to the ball right?" _

"_Yeah…" Screamerella answered. _

"_Then you're going! But first, you need a dress!" _

_And with that, the purple transformer pulled out a wand and slightly waved it. Suddenly, Screamerella was dressed in a orange poofy glittering dress! _

"_Ew! This clashes with my design! Can you change the color?" _

_The fairy cross dresser grumbled. "Fine…" _

_He waved his wand again and the dress turned white. "Better?" _

"_Much." _

"_Good, now all you need is a carriage." _

_The fairy godrobot looked around and spotted the black trash bag that Screamerella had thrown away. "That'll do." _

_The fairybot flew to the trashcan and pulled out the heavy bag. Placing it on the metallic street, he waved his wand and the bag began to reshape and grow. It turned into a metal carriage right in front of Screamerella's eyes! _

"_Now all I need is a horse. Hm?" _

_The purple transformer heard a small beep from inside the trashcan. Looking inside, he saw poor Swindle, flattened against the base of the trashcan. _

"_You'll do." said the fairybot, reaching inside the trashcan. Peeling the poor minicon of the bottom, he placed him on the ground and waved his wand. In a poof of smoke and sparkles, the minicon was now a large horse! _

_Screamerella just stared and finally shrugged her shoulders. The cross dresser helped the femme dressed in white onto the carriage and hooked the minicon horse onto the front of the carriage. The fairybot gave the horse a strong kick in the rear, sending the horse into a full sprint. _

_Screamerella looked back and waved back at her fairy godrobot. "Good bye cross dresser guy!" _

_The fairybot waved back. "Bye Screamerella! And remember, the spell will ware off at 12:00!" _

_The fairybot watched the carriage fly off into the horizon. "Well, that takes care of that!" _

_The satisfied fairybot began to fly away until she realized what Screamerella had said. Something important. _

"_Wait a minute… She called me a cross dresser!" _

_-------------- _

Hehe, sorry for the long wait. I almost forgot about this story. Hotshot94 reminded me about it. Thanks HS94! And I like your art on deviantART. They are very nice and cool! And thanks everyone for reviewing! I appreciate it! And this time, I won't forget this story, like you guys won't forget Sideways in a dress.

Sideways: HEY!

Anyway, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Sapphire225: BWAHAHAHA! I'M BACK! And I'm sorry for the long wait. I don't actually update as much as I should. Anyway, here's chapter four!

---------------

_At the ball, Cyclonia and Demolishina had frightened half the bots' there. It was pure chaos for poor Jetfire, as he his behind many tables and walls to stay clear of the two hideous decepticon femmes that seemed to now be torturing a poor blue Autobot. _

"_Why, hello tall, dark and sexy!" Flirted the orange faced femme, who wore WAY too much make-up for her own good. Her sister giggled trying to make her move on the poor sniper Autobot. "How have you been?" _

"_Uh…Who the heck are you?" The disgusted and horrified robot asked, backing away from the intimidating duo. They only advanced on him. _

"_My name's Cyclonia baby, but YOU…can call me 'Sweet Cheek!'"_

_Pushing her sister to the side, Demolishina grabbed the petrified mech's arm, stroking it with her finger. "And you can call me 'Sugar Booger!' honey!" _

_The traumatized bot swiftly pulled his arm away and sprinted to the nearest exit. Unfortunately, the two sisters followed him. "Wait up 'Sweetie pie!' We haven't even gotten to know each other better!" The "big boned" femme yelled, pushing the attendants out of her way. The blue bot looked back and picked up the pace as the two self proclaimed 'entourages,' which they considered themselves to be, chased him out the ball. _

_--- _

"Hey Optimus!"

The children and Autobot leader looked back to see the youngest Autobot enter the room, carrying a large box in his arms. He dropped it beside the chair the larger robot sat on, wiping away the non-existent sweat off his also non-existent brow and smiled to them. "And how are you kids?"

"Uh…fine. Whatcha' carrying in that box?" Carlos asked, pointing to the box which was about twice the human's own height.

Sideswipe shrugged. "Don't know. I was told by Red Alert to hold it. Hey! Have any of you seen Blurr by any chance?"

"Nope! Hey! Speaking of Blurr, wanna hear the story?" Rad asked the newcomer.

Sideswiped nodded. "Sure, I've got nothing else to do since Hotshot and Smokescreen are trying to blow Red Alert's circuits. By the way, is this story about Blurr or-"

Sideswipe wasn't able to finish as Optimus began to start up his story again.

---

_As the two femmes ran after the blue mech, King Optimus talked to his son in a different room. _

"_Now Hotshot, I know this may be unfair but you must find a wife quickly! You are now eighteen million years old now and old enough to choose your mate!" The father instructed, watching his son groan at the fact he had to be married at his young age. _

"_But father," the yellow prince started, "I don't want to be married! These femmes aren't the ones for me. I need one that is pure and beautiful. Let's face it dad. The femmes here are bland for my tastes. Plus, they are just going to want me for the riches!" _

"_Don't be ridiculous my son! There is nothing wrong with these ladies. They are perfect for you! Why, your brother found a wife at this ball and he lived happily!" _

"_Well dad, I guess he didn't tell you he divorced her fifty years afterward." _

"_WHAT!? Smokescreen, your aft is MINE!" The angry king yelled, crushing his crown in his metal hands, but was cut short with Hot shot's warning. _

"_Father, stop! Remember, your energon pressure. The doctor said you have to calm down." _

_The kind huffed and placed his dented crown back upon his head. "Doesn't matter. Anyway, why did he divorce her?" _

"_I…forgot. It was something about her being too energetic or crazy…something like that. I remember he said something about her wanting to take over the universe and drunk on high grade energon ." _

"…_Well, you aren't going to make a mistake like that so, go on out there son and don't come back inside until you find yourself a mate!" His father yelled to his son, who went grudgingly out of the room and into the ball room. _

_--- _

"Smokescreen was married?" Sideswipe asked, scratching his cheek.

Even though the answer was obviously no, the leader answered his question by shaking his head side to side.

---

_Meanwhile, Screamerella had just arrived to the ball and decided to look for the food table to give herself a deserving banquet. There was energon soup, energon punch, and even an energon pie! Oh what a feast it was to the red femme, who hungrily devoured the food. She was so preoccupied with the energon food, she didn't the yellow and red prince behind her. It was until he tapped his finger on her shoulder that she realized she was being watched. _

"_What!?" The rude seeker asked annoyed, not pleased by the presence of the robot who had interrupted her. The young prince backed away from her, eyeing the energon that dribbled out of the side of her mouth. _

"_Gah! Well, I just wanted to say…" Before he could finished, he looked at the face of the young greedy femme. And a warm feeling overcame his spark. "You're beautiful!" _

_Screamerella left optic seemed to widen in shock. "Excuse me?" _

"_I said you're beautiful!" the handsome young bot' repeated. "Why, I've never seen you before!" _

_Screamerella sneered. "Of course you haven't moron! I've been stuck it my house for who knows how long!" _

_The prince must have ignored the insult since he seemed to not be phased and looked lovingly into the femme's orange optics. "Dear lady, where have you been all my life?" _

"_Stuck in a slagging house, working and cleaning all day!" _

_Prince Hotshot snapped out of his daze and extended his hand to the gowned seeker. "Would you care to dance, my lady?" He asked, awaiting an answer from his love. _

"…_Fine." _

_And with that, she gave him her hand and they danced to the soft music. They twirled and whirled, bumping into the many transformers in the room and stepping on their feet. However, Screamerella had bumped into a person she had hoped to avoid. _

"_HEY! Watch where you're going!" Her evil stepmother yelled, glaring daggers at the femme, then, her glare became a rather confused look. "Hey, haven't I seen you before?" _

_Screamerella yelped and thought of a quick answer. "Uh, nope! I don't believe we've ever met before. _

_And as soon as she finished, she trotted to the other side of the room, dragging the yellow and red Autobot with her. _

"_Hey, what's the deal!?" _

"_None of your fraggin' business! Hey, wait a minute…" _

_Screamerella glanced to the clock above the stairs. And, by Primus, it was fifty nine minutes pass eleven. _

"_Oh SLAG!" _

_--- _

"Optimus?"

"What is it Sideswipe?" The blue, red and silver Autobot asked.

"Um, there is a lot of…profanity is this story, don't you think?"

"…Anyway..."

---

_Screamerella immediately let go of the prince's hands and ran out of the door as fast as her_ _metallic legs could go. She ignored the yells of the young bot behind her, which grew nearer and nearer as she ran. _

"_Come back!" _

_But Screamerella just turned around and yelled. "Buzz off!" And began to speed down the stairs. Then she realized…_

"_I'm a seeker…D'oh!" _

_She shifted her armor and turned into a jet before flying off, without noticing that an object had fallen off of her. _

_Luckily, the prince caught it before it could shatter on the stair. It was he glass slipper! He watched the red seeker zoom off. _

"_All she left was this slipper…WOW! Her feet must be huge! This is like a size one hundred or something!" _

_----------------- _

Sapphire225: Hahahaha! Told you I'd update. Sorry it took a while.

Blurr: I'm gonna freakin' kill you!

Sapphire225, um…bye! (runs away)

Blurr: HEY, GET BACK HERE! (chases me)


	4. Chapter 4

Sapphire225: Enjoy!

-------

"…Yes Fred?"

"I really need to go to the bathroom!"

Optimus let out a small sigh, his optics dimming a bit to signal a blank. "No one is keeping you."

The overweight teen stood up and waddled through the automatic doors as he uncomfortably tried to hold his bladder. The others watched as the doors slid behind him.

"Will we wait for him?" asked Sideswipe, shuffling into a more comfortable position.

"No."

---------

_As Screamerella made_ _way to her home, she noticed her dress withering away as particles fell from the sky as she flew. Her horse friend had already shrunk back into a minicon, who was trying to keep up with by ground, but ended up colliding with a building. _

_As soon as Screamerella reached home, she quickly jammed the code for the lock, literally denting it, before entering her home. She didn't realize that she had stepped onto her stepmother's minicon, Leader-One, as she trudged up the stairs. _

_Screamerella just sat onto her bed…well, ashes of her bed, which had been vaporized for unknown reasons. She daydreamed about the food that she had received during the night at the ball. It was wonderful and the prince. Now, she didn't really think he was good looking, but he reeked of riches and power. He was a doofus, but hey? He was a RICH doofus! _

_After about an hour or so, Screamerella heard the door fall, clattering against the floor before sliding to the wall. "I guess their here, the little ba-…" _

"_SCREAMERELLA! GET YOUR AFT DOWN HERE!" _

"_Coming mother dear!" Screamerella answered, trying to use her most gentlest voice he could muster before opening the attic door and going down the ridiculously long flight of stairs. _

_----------- _

The door reopened, revealing a satisfied Fred, who began to walk towards the group. But was cut short.

"Did you wash your hands?" Optimus asked, one optic growing wider than the other, as if lifting one eyebrow.

As Fred stood in place, a black expression placed upon his face, he silently hesitated to himself and turned back around, exiting the doors.

"That's just disgusting…" Alexis said, grimacing about the boy's poor sense in personal hygiene.

"…Alright. I'll continue now."

----------

_When Screamerella reached the bottom of the stairs, she was greeted by three furious femmes. Megatrocia grabbed Screamerella's head before shoving it into a wall. _

_As Screamerella unsteadily stood up, rubbing her head with left arm while trying to keep her balance with her right, she glared at her mother, teeth clenched. "What the heck was that for!?" _

"_To release anger fool! Now, go make us some energon tea!" _

_Screamerella grumbled as she made her way to the kitchen, but stopped short to see her stepsisters' wet dresses, covered by mud head to toe. "What the slag happened to you guys?" Screamerella asked. _

"_None of your slagging business!" shrieked Cyclonia, who, along with Demolishina, trudged up the stairs to their rooms, slamming the door in causing a few cracks to appear near the doorframe. The doorknob fell off, and rolled down the stairs by Megatrocia's feet. She roughly scooped it up and shoved it into Screamerella's face. _

"_While you at it, go fix the door!" demanded the hideous stepmother. _

"_But I didn't break it!" Screamerella complained, only to have the doorknob snatched from her arms and shoved into her mouth. "No 'buts!' Just do it!" _

_And with that, Megatrocia stormed down the hallway as Screamerella went to the kitchen. However, Megatrocia glanced back. She narrowed her optics to see a shining object on Screamerella's left foot. Magnifying the image with her optics, she was able to make out a glass shoe. _

"_Hmm…" _

_---------- _

The door slid open yet again. Fred walked through the doors and made his way to the others, who gave him a disgusted look. When he sat down next to his nest friend, he scooted over to the opposite direction. The others followed his actions, until Fred was in the middle of a circle.

Fred looked around and sighed before looking up to Optimus. "What I miss?"

"Not a lot. Anyway…"

---------

_The very next day, there was a knock on the door. However, Screamerella was in her room, trying to replace a light bulb. _

_Demolishina, however, decided to answer it. "I'll get it!" _

_She walked down the hallway and opened the door, and to her surprise, saw a handsome blue, red, and white mech. "Well now, how are you doing sir?" She asked in her smooth voice. However, it seemed the guest hadn't picked up the message. "I'm fine madam. Excuse me. I am Duke Red, and I would like to ask if you could bring all femmes here please." _

"_Sure, whatever you say…Red." The green femme giggled before turning around. _

"_GUYS, GET YOUR SLAGGING AFTS DOWN HERE!" Demolishina called. "Except you stepmother! You don't have a slagging aft." Demolishina corrected, hoping not to enrage her superior. _

_Large stomps were heard quiet loudly as Cyclonia and Megatrocia trudged down the stairs. _

"_What is it Demo- ooh!" _

_Defying all logic, Cyclonia appeared behind the bot, even though she was right in front of him, examining his physical features. However, the duke wasn't amused. "May I help you madam?" _

"_Yes," Cyclonia exclaimed, "you can! How's about you stay over here for a little while, hm?" _

"_I'm sorry ma'am. But, I have a job to do. Now, um. Is this everyone? _

"_Well…" _

_Demolishina was never able to finish, since a large purple hand swiftly covered her mouth. "Yes, that is all the femmes in this household." _

_The duke looked at the "queen" of the house. "Very well then. Please take a seat." The duke directed them, pointing to a long blue couch. _

_As the three femmes made their way to their own couch, Demolishina leaned next to her mother. _

"_Mother dear, where is Screamerella?" she asked, whispering into her audio receptors. Her mother smirked. _

"_Oh, don't worry. She only in her room. _

_-------------------- _

I know this is a horrible place to stop the story, but I'm too lazy to finish. So, review!

Hotshot:

Anyway, God bless those who lost their lives at Virginia Tech and those who are suffering through it. It is very sad how young people lose their lives at such a young age.


End file.
